Moving coil loudspeakers traditionally have a voice coil that moves up and down and is attached to a cone which in turn vibrates to induce sound waves. The ends of the voice coil are typically connected to flexible tinsel leads which are carried by and pass through the cone and are connected to terminals on a basket of the loudspeaker. The voice coil wire can be subjected to mechanical fatigue caused by the relative motion between the coil and the cone. Accordingly, the electrical connection between the electrical wire of the voice coil and the tinsel leads have been anchored in some instances in the past on the bobbin of the voice coil by cement so that the more flexible tinsel is subjected to the motion. Rectangular cross-section electrical wires, which are particularly subject to fatigue, have been used in the voice coils, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,890. The electrical connections between the voice coil wires and tinsel leads have included crimping, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,992.